


Fragments

by MoonlightOutsider



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightOutsider/pseuds/MoonlightOutsider
Summary: Fragments of stories of the love triangle—Steve loves Bucky while Bucky(Winter Soldier) loves Tony, and Tony loves Captain America. Mainly Winter Soldier/Iron Man(Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark).





	

**Fragments**

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Cap, Bucky or Iron Man. They both belong to Marvel, so are any other characters in this fanfic. I promise that I write fanfictiion only for fan, with neither illegal nor financial purpose. Not a plot of Hydra either, of course.  
 **Warning:**  
i. Love triangle—Steve loves Bucky while Bucky(Winter Soldier) loves Tony, and Tony loves Captain America.  
ii. Death of important role.  
iii. Replacement contains.  
iv. Inspired by the story how Tony persuaded Bucky to become the Captain America after Steve’s death. (Comic version)

**The story:**  
“Tony, I hope…I…implore you to accept Bucky. It’s unfair to you, but…you are all he has, from now on.”  
“…Cap, I…”  
Tony got closer to Captain America who was resting on the sickbed. He saw those blue eyes fainting second by second. Only when he mentioned that special name make those eyes shine, although dimly, Tony could figure it out.  
“I…I cannot love him as much as you did, Cap. But…if that is your wish, I will try my best for you.”

**********

“He is the Captain America of Iron Man, or any other Avengers. But he is Steve of Bucky only. Winter Soldier, you are all he cares in the world he left behind.”  
“Steve…was my best friend.”  
“Friend?”  
“Hell, listen, Tony, Steve loves Bucky and I know that.” Silver fingers went across the red-and-golden ones armed with armors and caressed the blue light in Tony’s palm, “However, that fXXking Winter Soldier, he loves Tony, Tony Stark.”

**********

“Tony, you don’t have to…”  
Winter Soldier tried to move backward, yet Tony’s legs circled around his waist and prevented him from doing that. The expression in those coffee eyes make him felt goddamn invited.  
Finally Winter Soldier lowered his green eyes:”I can…put on that thing if you want me to.” He pointed at the helmet with a capital letter “A” on it.  
Tony kept silent and Winter Soldier thought it a tacit answer.  
But at last Tony help Winter Soldier took off that helmet and put it aside. 

**********

“Hmm…Hmm…Ahhhh—”  
Winter Soldier cut that hoarse voice into pieces with a passionate kiss.  
“More…no…deeper…more…”  
The mechanical fingers drew along the shining arc reactor. The coldness of metal on the skin made Tony trembled, and tears filled in those coffee eyes in an instant.  
“No…not that…Ahhhh—CAP!”  
“I thought you would call him Steve when you came.”  
It was the first time they mentioned that name after they took avenge for Steve Rogers on the murderer behind the scenes.  
Tony combed a bunch hair behind Winter Soldier’s ear before caressed his curly hair:”You are also Captain America, Cap. The current one.”

-FIN-


End file.
